


A winter's night

by MissCath



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cunnilingus, F/M, Het, Interracial By Fantasy Standards, Modern AU, Oral Sex, Prompt Fic, Sexual Content, Sexy Times, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-23
Updated: 2013-10-23
Packaged: 2017-12-30 06:59:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1015563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCath/pseuds/MissCath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern AU to The Hobbit. Kili and Tauriel are the married couple and they're spending the vacation at ski resort. They return to their room and they want to warm up, drink hot cocoa and rest. What's next?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A winter's night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gingerkitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingerkitty/gifts).



> I just filled the prompt from this post: http://taurielofthespookwoodguard.tumblr.com/post/64120279668 I don't feel so good in modern AU, it's my first try but I hope you will like it. Enjoy!

Kili and Tauriel just return from the whole day on the slopes. They are in the ski resort from few days, spending their time together. They have good time, still tired. Now it’s cold and they want to rest. In their room they have nice fireplace and on the floor there is bearskin. The fire is now crackling and Kili goes to make them some hot cocoa. 

Tauriel sits down on the bearskin and tries to warm up. She stretches the sleeves of her sweater and waits for her husband. Kili winks to her and brings the cup of hot cocoa. 

“Here we go”, he gives her the cup. 

“Thank you”, she smiles and drinks sweet, chocolate drink. And Kili starts to drink his cocoa. He looks at her and sees how beautiful she is. She has red cheeks, because of the cold outside. He gently strokes her hair and smiles. And she smiles too.

“That was wonderful day, wasn’t it? So much fun”, she chuckles. 

“Yes, it was. Are you tired?”, he says it with the lower voice.

“Somewhat… But I’ll drink my cocoa and I will feel much better.”

Tauriel just leans her head on Kili’s shoulder. She feels relaxed now. There is quiet and peace, the only light is this from fireplace and there is so warm… But she feels cold shiver and she shudders.

“Oh? Are you cold?”

“Yes, a little.”

“Just wait a second.”

Kili puts back the cup with cocoa and takes the warm blanket from their bed. He sits down next to Tauriel and cover up them with blanket. 

“Thank you, Kili. You’re so sweet”, she gives him short kiss. He just smiles for that.

“It’s okay, darling.”

Then they sits together like that. Tauriel leans her head again and looks at the fireplace, and the at the window. She sees that it starts to snow. 

“Oh, look at the window, dear! Isn’t it beautiful?”

Tauriel, smiled, looks at the snowflakes. She just loves the nature, so she really enjoys it. And Kili looks at the window too and then he looks at her. He sees, how beautiful she is. And he loves this cute smile on her face. And red cheeks. Long, red hair. Her eyes. Everything. Kili feels the warmth of her body and feels that it’s getting hot under this blanket. He strokes gently her cheek with the top of his palm. He knows that she likes it. He feels that her cheek is so warm. She looks at him then and gives him a wide smile. 

“It’s wonderful, dear. But not as wonderful as you”, he whispers it and gives her sweet kiss. And Tauriel kisses him back, smiling then. She strokes his stubble with her hands. She loves the roughness of his face. It doesn’t matter for her, even if her skin seems to be so delicate. It just gives her the pleasant shiver. Now they kiss each other, their breaths are more shallow and warmer. Kili feels this very known pleasant shiver, going through his body. He gives her few more kisses and lets her cuddle him. He strokes her hair and kisses her forehead. She giggles silently and hugs him. 

But it’s not a long while. Kili lies down with her on the bearskin. They are still under the blanket but lying, not sitting. He grabs her wrists and holds them. 

“Oh? What are you trying to do, my husband?”, she asks with seductive voice. 

“I don’t know yet”, he whispers and starts to give her a lot of kisses, mostly on her face. She laughs, because his stubble just tickles her. But it doesn’t matter for him, he just does it. He kisses her lips, her eyelids, cheeks, chin and then he kisses and gently bites her ears. Tauriel can’t handle this and giggles. 

“Oh, Kili…”, she looks at him. 

“What is it, my queen?”

“Nothing, my love”, she strokes his stubble. “Do you know, how much I love it, don’t you? And I think that it’s getting too hot here…”, she looks at him suggestively. He gets it, so he takes off his blouse and t-shirt. 

She hugs him and strokes his hairy chest with her hands. He likes it so much. Then he takes off her sweater, top and now she is in the bra. He smiles, winks and starts to kiss her neck and chest. Tauriel just sighs, feeling his warm lips on her body… She strokes his hair and back then. She helps him and takes off her bra. Now she feels that there is hot, and not only because of blanket and fireplace… He starts with gently kissing of her beautiful, fair breasts and squeezing them. She sighs and giggles. Then he licks her nipples. Kili closes his eyes and starts to suck one of them. Tauriel feels that it’s very pleasant. She moans silently and strokes his hair. Kili then sucks her second nipple and strokes the breasts with his stubble. It’s very rough but Tauriel likes it and wants more. 

“Please, don’t stop…”, she says it. Kili looks at her face and sees she is blushed. Then he kisses her belly and bellybutton. Tauriel giggles and Kili tickles her armpits and then the nipples. Tauriel wraps her legs on Kili’s hips and he likes it. She tries to move her hips. 

“Hmm, you love it so much?”, he rubs her hips with his. 

“And who says that? I feel there something very hard…”, she whispers. Kili just smirks.

“And is this something strange?”

Kili goes under the blanket. He takes off her trousers and panties. Tauriel can’t see him, she just feels, what is he doing. And this is the thing she really loves. Kili kisses her womanhood very, very gently. He kisses and licks her clitoris. He loves her taste and smell… He licks it and tastes, even gently sucks her labia… And Tauriel just goes mad. She moans louder and louder and pulls his head to her womanhood. She moves her hips and feel the great pleasure. And she feels that this heat and her husband’s caresses are the best feelings in the world. 

But Kili doesn’t let her come. She wants more and more but he stops. Kili comes from under the blanket, licks his lips and smirks. He can see her smiling and blushing. He knows he gives her a lot of pleasure.

“Kili… Why did you stop?”

She is heated and really wants it. But he says:

“Just wait a minute, darling”, he gives her a little kiss. Kili stands up and takes off his trousers and pants. He comes to the table and takes a condom. He shows it Tauriel and winks. She already knows what it will be. Kili puts on the condom on his member and comes back to her. He lies down on her, gently kisses her and comes in her. He starts with slow, lazy moves. Then he kisses her tenderly. He kisses her lips and ears. Kili hears the sweetest noises in the world from her mouth. Tauriel wraps her legs on his hips again and strokes his legs with her feet. She strokes gently his hair and back. Then more passionate kisses and faster but not hard moves. Tauriel moans even louders and feels she is so close. 

She just grabs and pulls Kili’s hair and she comes. She gives him wide smile and long kiss. She is happy then. Kili comes shortly after her. He takes off the condom and goes to throw it. Soon he comes back to cuddle his wife. They’re both lying on the bear skin, covered up with the blanket. Tauriel gives him few kisses and rests. 

“I really love you. And I love this vacation”, she giggles. 

“I like this place too. And I love you, my darling.”

“Can we just fall asleep here?”

“Sure.”

Kili strokes wife’s arm and looks at her. He can see her tired but pleased with his love and caresses. And he thinks she is really beautiful like that. Soon they both fall asleep, just to rest before next day of vacation.


End file.
